justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc Otaku
|Image=Doc Otaku.gif |Realname=Solo Takashi |Aliases= |Identity=Secret |Species=Human |Nationality=Japanese |Base=Tokyo |Gender=Male |Height=5'4" |Weight=115lbs |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Black |Marital=Single |Occupation=Head Of Takashi Megacorp |FirstApp=}} Doc Otaku is a supervillain based in Tokyo. Having inherited a controlling share in the Takashi Megacorp and thusly possessing huge sums of money and legal protection as one of Japan's oligarchs, Doc Otaku is a criminal driven mostly by boredom and chances to push his mind to the limits, seeking thrills alongside his ever-attentive Angel Androids in their Japanese schoolgirl outfits. History Solo Takashi was a genius almost from the time he was born. He spoke five languages by the time he was seven years old and earned his first doctorate at the age of 12. He was heir to Takashi Megacorp, a family business that would grant him wealth and effective immunity from prosecution. Unfortunately, Takashi was bored. He lacked challenge and he wanted to have peers, intellectual equals. He also wanted to have some fun. He jumped at the opportunity to study with Professor Quantum, one of the greatest scientific minds in the world. But he quickly decided that Professor Quantum was a scared old man unwilling to take risks or let anyone else take them, either. He didn’t encourage Takashi’s potential, he only tried to limit and control it. He was full of warnings and talk about patience, but Takashi saw the truth: Professor Quantum was jealous of him, like they all were, jealous of his brilliance and potential. When Professor Quantum discovered that Takashi was committing crimes and selling his work to the black market, he confronted the young scientist and gave him a chance to own up to what he had done. That ended their working relationship. Takashi went solo, determined to prove himself the intellectual superior of the inventor and hero. So began the career of Doc Otaku. In the past few years, Doc Otaku has plagued the world with the fruits of his twisted genius, ranging from video games and anime come to life to giant robot monsters rampaging through the streets of Tokyo or Metropolis. His status in Japan makes arresting him difficult, and he's shown that even if he is captured his skills mean that a conventional prison facility has little chance of holding him for long. Appearance Doc Otaku appears as a normal young Japanese man. His hair is usually styled with gel and he often wears yellow-tinted glasses or goggles. When actively committing crimes, Doc Otaku usually wears a form-fitting bodysuit in black and neon blue. Powers Doc Otaku is not a metahuman and possesses no reality-defying powers. What he does have is a genius-level intellect with a focus on robotics, cybernetics and similar fields. He is capable of assembling everything from housecat-sized domestic help robots to forty foot mecha battlesuits His equipment almost always has an Anime or Manga theme to it: whether it's the Godzilla-alike giant robots, the swarm of Pokemon-shaped bomb droids or the laser cannons styled after the weapons of this week's coolest manga character. Allies and Enemies Allies * The Angel Androids: Aki, Ako & Aya, his schoolgirl robot aides Enemies * The Super Young Team, Japan's most marketable superhero team * Steel Shiva Category:Supervillians Category:NPCs Category:Japan